Ulang Tahun
by JJ Sibling
Summary: "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Aku pasti akan merayakan ulang tahunmu," / "Walaupun kita tidak bersama lagi?" / "Juvia ingin merayakan ulangtahun seperti ini tahun depan, tahun depannya lagi, tahun depannya lagi, dan tahun-tahun berikutnya," My first fanfic. Hope you like it.


Disclaimer Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima

Ulang Tahun by JJ Sibling

Warning : OOC, AU, anggap Juvia adik angkat Jellal. Hope you enjoy it! RnR please!

Ulang Tahun

Dinginnya malam tak menyurutkan niat Jellal untuk meringkuk dalam selimut. Ia terus memandangi kue ulang tahun ukuran sedang dengan lilin berbentuk angka 22 di depannya. Bergumam kecil, ia melantunkan lagu selamat ulang tahun. Tanpa sadar, setetes air mata jatuh menimpa punggung tangannya. Berjengit ia sadar akan lamunannya dan segera mengusap air mata yang mengalir deras. Ia tertawa hambar.

"Haha... _Gomen_, aku sampai menangis begini."

Sreeet. Gesekan ranting pohon dengan dinding rumahnya seakan menjawab Jellal.

"_Tanjoubi omedetou_, Juvia. Semoga semua harapanmu terkabul. Aku menyayangimu." Jellal lantas meniup lilin yang sudah terbakar hampir seperempatnya itu.

.

.

.

**Flashback**

"_Ne_, Jellal-_kun_, apa Jellal-_kun_ tahu besok hari apa?" tanya Juvia dengan antusias ketika mereka berangkat bersama ke sekolah. Jellal memandang langit sebentar sambil berpikir. "Hari rabu." Jawabnya singkat. Juvia berhenti melangkah. Ia memandang Jellal dengan tidak percaya.

"Jellal-_kun_ lupa?" Jellal terkikik pelan melihat ekspresi Juvia. Ia menghampiri Juvia yang tertinggal beberapa langkah dan menepuk surai biru milik Juvia. "Mana mungkin aku lupa. Sudahlah ayo berangkat!"

"Eh, tunggu Juvia, Jellal-_kun_!"

.

.

.

Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya pada tanggal yang sama, Jellal selalu membuat pesta kecil untuk merayakan ulang tahun Juvia. Hanya dirinya dan Juvia. Awalnya mereka mengadakan pesta yang lebih besar tapi tak ada teman Juvia yang datang, begitu pula tahun berikutnya sehingga mereka sepakat hanya membuat pesta ulang tahun kecil-kecilan seperti saat ini.

Juvia menopang dagu seraya memandangi 18 lilin-lilin kecil – yang belum menyala- tertancap di kue yang bertuliskan 'Happy Birthday Juvia'. Lengkungan tipis bibirnya tak pudar. Ia terus memandangi kue-nya itu.

"Berhentilah tersenyum aneh! Bisa-bisa kue-nya kabur karena takut," canda Jellal yang datang membawa korek api, sementara Juvia hanya menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

"Jellal-_nii_ menyebalkan!"

"Eh, jadi kau memanggilku _nii_ hanya saat ulang tahunmu?"

"Tentu saja tidak _nii-chan_," Juvia langsung memeluk Jellal. Jellal mengacak surai yang berwarna serupa dengannya itu sambil menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun.

"Sekarang buat permintaan dan tiup lilinnya!" Juvia menautkan jarinya dan menutup mata, kemudian meniup nyala lilin-lilin kecil itu dengan antusias.

"Juvia sangat senang-" tahu bahwa ucapan Juvia belum selesai, Jellal memutuskan untuk diam. "-tapi apa kita akan merayakan ini tahun depan?" Juvia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Aku pasti akan merayakan ulang tahunmu,"

"Walaupun kita tidak bersama lagi?" Jellal mengangguk yakin.

"_Arigatou_," Juvia kembali menghambur dalam pelukan Jellal.

"Kalau boleh tahu, apa harapanmu tahun ini?"

"Juvia ingin merayakan ulangtahun seperti ini tahun depan, tahun depannya lagi, tahun depannya lagi, dan tahun-tahun berikutnya,"

Memang apa yang diharapkan Juvia tidaklah susah, tapi pengecualian bagi Juvia. Belum tentu tahun depan ia masih bisa merayakan ulang tahunnya. Ia mengidap penyakit paru-paru yang sudah kronis dan dapat merenggut nyawanya kapan saja. Beruntung masih ada sosok Jellal sebagai teman sekaligus kakaknya.

.

.

.

Juvia berlari dengan cukup kerepotan karena membawa pesanan teman-temannya. Tak sengaja ia menjatuhkan sebungkus roti melon tepat di samping pintu kelas. Juvia segera mengambilnya. Tak lantas berdiri tegak, Juvia masih berjongkok dengan tangan memegangi roti melon yang jatuh. Telinganya menangkap obrolan dari teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Kau sepertinya senang sekali satu kelompok dengan Juvia,"

"Senang apanya? Sebenarnya aku terpaksa tahu,"

"Dia menyebalkan sekali. Sok manis dan bermanja-manja dengan Jellal-_kun_."

"Juvia itu-" ucapan siswi tersebut terhenti karena melihat Juvia masuk ke dalam kelas dengan tangan penuh pesanan mereka.

"Maaf ya teman-teman agak lama, Juvia sedikit kerepotan membawanya,"

"Eh, iya tidak apa-apa."

.

.

.

Bel pulang baru saja berbunyi. Siswa-siswi bersorak senang menyambutnya. Juvia segera berlari menghadang siswa yang ingin keluar kelas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"A-ano, Juvia bisa minta waktunya sebentaaar saja, ya?"

"Cepatlah!" Siswa tersebut kembali ke tempat duduknya. Juvia menghela napas dan berdiri di depan kelas.

"Ehm, langsung saja ya. Juvia ada pengumuman untuk kalian. Mulai besok Juvia dan Jellal-_kun_ akan pindah, jadi otomatis Juvia juga harus pindah sekolah. Juvia belum tentu akan kembali lagi... ta-tapi tenang saja Jellal-_kun_ pasti kembali kok. Jadi, uhm, selamat tinggal! Juvia harus pulang untuk mengemasi barang-barang. Uhm, jadi jangan rindukan Juvia ya! Selamat tinggal!" Juvia langsung berlari meninggalkan kelas, menyisakan gumaman teman sekelasnya.

"Kenapa tidak dari dulu pindahnya?"

"Untung saja dia cepat pergi,"

.

.

.

Setelah kembalinya Jellal dari absennya selama beberapa minggu, satu sekolah mempertanyakan perubahan sikap salah satu Pangeran Sekolah itu. Namun hal itu tak menyurutkan tekad siswi-siswi untuk mendapatkan hati sang pangeran.

Saat ini, Jellal sedang meminum _softdrink_ sendirian di kantin, sampai seorang siswi –teman sekelas Juvia dulu- duduk di sampingnya. Siswi itu bingung ingin ngobrol tentang apa karena Jellal sama sekali tak melirik ke arahnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah pertanyaan keluar dari bibirnya,

"Jellal-san, bagaimana kabar Juvia? Kenapa Juvia tidak ikut kembali?"

"Juvia sudah tenang disana," Jellal langsung pergi meninggalkan siswi yang masih bingung dengan jawaban singkatnya itu.

END


End file.
